Being A Great Daimyo
by Dissa-CHAlovers
Summary: Tsubako Chiba adalah gadis yang ingin sekali menjadi seorang Daimyo. Oleh karena itu, dia harus berjuang untuk mencapai keinginan tersebut. Dan musuh yang akan dia hadapi untuk membuktikannya adalah satu, Matsunaga Hisahide... Bersama beberapa daimyo lainnya, mampukah Tsubako mengalahkannya? / Chapter 3 is released, minna! Kritik dan Saran sangat dibutuhkan :)
1. The Beginning of The Story

_Mamma mia koto da riaa~_ Dissa Dissi Nie dengan FF lain!

" Hooi! Gimana nasibnya UBJ ama Day 2 Utage dan Day 3 JaNime mu? Belum lagi itu Kumpulan Humor : Naruto! Author macam apa kau haah? " Teriak readers.

Day 2 dan Day 3 ku on process of continue. Sementara itu UBJ dan KH : Naruto masih kuanggap SEMI-HIATUS! Alias masih nge-blank! Rata-rata para Author juga nge-blank ae looh!

" TAMPAR EN SEDENG ELUUU! " Teriak Readers tatap mematikan ke Dissa.

Eeeitz... Oke, oke, kalian tenang aja! Meski Dissa mengalami sekul sekul dan banyak hadangan lain, Dissa harus berusaha! Ganbatte! Ganbatte! Ganbatte!

**-THE END-**

* * *

" WOOOOI! Ceritanya aje belom Dissa! Elu payaaah! " Bentak readers.

Oh iyaa... Ampuuun! Minna, sekarang Dissa akan coba membuat FF non HU-MOR! Alias HU-LES! (WOOOOI!) Dissa akan membuat adventure kayaknya. Tapi maaf kalo kesannya masih jelek, soalnya ini baru belajar! Hiks huhu weweek.. :( Semoga dapat menghibur kaliaan!

**WARNING : Cerita ini tidak begitu mengikuti sejarah aslinya! Cerita ini hanyalah FIKSI! GARIS BAWAAH YAA! FEIKSI! Dan Sengoku Basara itu kepunyaan Capcom only. Kalau gue yang punya, mungkin sekarang Sengoku Basara gak bakalan ada namanya, soalnya bakal dibikin abstrak dan gila ama Authornya.**

Langsung aja mulai! (Maaf ya, ini masih belum ada italic, bold dan kawannya. Jadi mungkin isi ceritanya kalian ga begitu dapet... Saking ngetik dokumen di iphone... Gitu deh..)

* * *

_**Aku ini... Hanyalah seseorang yang normal...**_

_**Sepenuhnya seorang yang normal.**_

_**Kapan aku bisa menjadi daimyou keren seperti Dokuganryuu...?**_

_**Namun berhati mulia seperti Ieyasu?**_

_**Dan mungkin agak kasar seperti Motochika..?**_

_**Entahlah, hanya takdir yang menentukan itu...**_

_**Namun, aku selalu berjuang, berjuang dan berjuang!**_

_**Hingga kucapai impianku itu!**_

_**Aku takkan membiarkan tubuh ini diam!**_

_**Karena itulah kunci kesuksesan...**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Beginning of Story**

Namaku adalah Tsubako Chiba. Panggil saja Tsubako-san. Aku memiliki rambut kuning lurus ukuran sebahu agak panjangan sedikit. Rambutku ini suka kukuncir satu kesamping, tapi kusisakan sebagian di belakang. Kulitku putih cerah, tapi cerahnya tidak begitu cerah juga sih.. Usiaku ini baru 19 tahun. Tepat sekali, aku ini hanyalah seorang wanita yang normal. Sering kulihat daimyo-daimyo pertarungan yang membuatku terkesan, seperti Date Masamune, Sanada Yukimura, Tokugawa Ieyasu, Maeda Keiji, dan lain-lainnya yang tak dapat kusebut semuanya. Aku belum pernah terlibat, sebut saja belum pernah mengarahkan senjata satu pun pada suatu pertarungan, tapi aku selalu berlatih dengan shurikenku yang memiliki tali bagaikan boomerang saat ada banyak waktu luang. Biasanya sih kusebut ropped shuriken, tapi entahlah. Semua ini tujuannya hanya satu, untuk mewujudkan impianku, yaitu... Menjadi seorang daimyo perang!

Orang tuaku. Mereka sudah tewas dalam perang yang barusan berakhir ini. Jadi sekarang, aku tinggal sendiri di rumah kayu. Oh iya, tempat tinggalku di daerah terpencil Odawara. Aku jarang sekali keluar dari rumahku, takutnya rumahku terjadi apa-apa saat kutinggal. Apalagi sekarang hanya aku yang tinggal di rumah itu seorang.

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah. Aku langsung melakukan latihanku di depan rumah. Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, aku belajar mengayunkan shurikenku ke arah yang aku inginkan. Dan kemudian menangkapnya lagi.

" HIYAAAH! HAAAH! SOREE! " Teriakku dengan semangat. Vertikal sih, sudah. Tapi, sepertinya aku masih belum dapat mengontrol secara miring.

" KUSOOO! KENAPAAA? " Teriakku kesal. Aku coba lagi mengayunkan shuriken tersebut.

" LAGII! AYOOO! "

Dan akhirnya, aku bisa memiringkan shurikenku. Tapi sial, aku lupa menangkapnya.

" Ya ampun, aku lupaa! Ayo lagii! "

Kucoba lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Tapi kenapa shuriken ini tak mau menuruti batinku? Kenapa shuriken ini susah sekali dikontrolnya? Huff.. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan mencobanya lebih keras.

" HAAAAAAH! "

Kemudian, akhirnya... Shuriken itu menurutiku! Shurikenku akhirnya dapat digerakkan miring dan ditangkap dengan tanganku.

" YOOOOOSH! AKHIRNYAAAA! "

Kemudian, aku belajar air shuriken. Gerakan ini yaitu pada saat aku melompat, aku harus mengarahkan shurikenku ke bawah. Dilanjutkan dengan 20 hits combo shuriken yang mengarahkan shuriken berkali-kali dari arah yang berbeda-beda. Beberapa menit kemudian, latihanku selesai juga.

* * *

" Yokatta, Kami-samaa~ " Kataku lega. Tiba-tiba...

**DUUUUAAAAAR!**

Apaa? Ledakan apa itu? Bukannya perang baru saja berakhir?

" Soko wa nani? " Gumamku.

" Hei kau naak! " Teriak seseorang dari agak kejauhan. Aku menoleh kearahnya dan bertanya.

" Haii? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? "

" Larilah! Sekarang peperangan muncul lagi! Kali ini dipimpin oleh klan Matsunaga! Cepat mengungsi atau hidupmu akan enyah! " Teriaknya lagi.

" Apaaa? " Tanyaku tak percaya.

" LARILAAAAH! "

Haaah... Haaah... Aku bingung harus lari ke arah mana saat melihat kondisi daerah sekelilingku. Penuh dengan kebakaran dimana-mana. Sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan?

" TOLONG AKUUU! AKU TAK BISA KELUAAAR! "

Tapi sialnya lagi, orang yang tadi itu sudah hilang entah lari atau menjadi korban peperangan. Ya ampun, apa aku akan menjadi korban juga?

" Hohoho... Rupanya masih ada seorang anak disini.. " Kata seseorang memasuki wilayahku dengan entengnya. Berjalan ke arahku.

Aneh sekali! Kenapa dia tak terbakar sedikitpun? Apa memang ini pemimpin klan Matsunaga? Cubit! Cubit! Ini pasti mimpi! Dan setelah kucubit berkali-kali, latar tempat tak berubah juga.

" SIAL! Ini bukan mimpi! " Batinku.

" Masa bodoh dirimu! Ini perang! " Kata orang yang berada di hadapanku saat ini.

" Apakah aku harus membunuhmu disini? Anak kecil yang tak berdaya... Fufu.. " Kata orang itu lagi dengan nada tak sopan. " Atau mungkin.. Kau yang akan membunuh dirimu sendiri? Silahkan! "

GRRRRH... Aku mulai muak dengan orang ini! Cerewet sekali!

" Sepertinya kau adalah wanita lemah yang pasrah menerima takdir ya? Kasihan sekali... Malang... "

**GLEEK!**

Apa yang dia bilang? Malaang? Heei! Bahkan aku belum berbicara satu patah kata pun padanya! Temee! Aku langsung mengeluarkan ropped shurikenku dan menghadapkan senjataku ke arah orang cap 'Temee' tersebut.

" OMAI... JANGAN KIRA AKU INI LEMAAH! " Teriakku kesal.

" Oowh... Begitu ya? Kau mengajakku untuk duel? " Tanya orang itu sambil memegang-megang dagunya.

" Tentu! Siapa yang tidak muak terhadap pembicaraanmu yang kasar itu? Haah? " Balasku.

" Baiklah. Kau boleh menyerangku duluan. "

Yang benar saja orang ini! Selain menyebalkan, dia ini ternyata bodoh! Masa' kesempatan nyerang dikasih ke musuhnya? Tapi ini bisa menjadi kesempatanku, jadi aku memulai seranganku!

" HAAAAAH! " Teriakku mengarahkan shuriken secara miring. Tapi...

" Kau kira aku ini baik ya? Baguslah. " Kata pemimpin Matsunaga yang sok gaya itu. Anehnya, orang ini malah hanya menjentikkan jarinya...

**CKREEK! DUAAAAR!**

" Nani? " Teriakku kaget. Aku terhempas dengan serangan api ajaib jentikkan jari Matsunaga lumayan jauh. Gilaa! Ternyata gayanya itu memang persis dengan tingkat serangannya! Aku mendapat luka yang cukup berat di bagian lenganku. Berarti serangan orang ini... Kuakui kuat sekali!

" Mau coba lagi? Kesempatanmu ada banyak looh! " Kata Matsunaga yang hanya diam di tempatnya.

" Sial! Bagaimana cara aku mencari kelemahannya? " Batinku.

" Mau kuberi kesempatan tidak sih? "

**GLEEK!**

Aku harus mencobanya lagi! Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku bisa mengamati pergerakannya?

" HAAAAAH! TAKE THIIIS! " Teriakku yang kini menyerangnya dari atas. Dan orang ini... APAAA? Dia bisa menepis shurikenku HANYA DENGAN TELAPAK TANGANNYAAA?

" Ayolah, nak! Masa' kamu belum dapat? " Kata Matsunaga menggoda.

" Ciih... Bagaimana ini? " Batinku.

" Sepertinya aku bisa mengambil kegigihanmu... " Kata Matsunaga.

HAAAAH! KATA-KATANYA HANYA MEMBUATKU LELAH SAJAAA!

" Mungkin aku harus melakukan gerakanku dengan cepat dan berkali-kali. " Kataku dalam hati. Seperti yang kukatakan, aku menyerang Matsunaga lebih cepat. Atau, yang tadi kusebut 20 hits combo itu. Dan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang?

Lagi-lagi dia menepis setiap shurikenku! Padahal itu sudah lebih cepat! Orang ini sudah gila!

" Baiklah, sepertinya kau takkan dapat sampai kapanpun itu, nak kecil. Meski kegigihanmu itu tinggi, apa gunanya kau melawanku? Jangan sok kuat deh! Padahal kekuatanmu masih terletak di ranking para idiot! "

**GLEK!**

SOK KUAAT? DAN... I-DI-OT? DIA BILANG IDIOT KAN? HEEEI! ITU TIDAK SOPAAN! AKU SUDAH BERLATIH DENGAN GERAK GERIK ITU SETIAP HARI! DAN MASIH KAU SEBUT ITU IDIOT HAAH?

" NAN DATTOOOO?! " Teriakku tak terima. " Woooah! "

Baru kusadari kalau tempat berpijakku dikelilingi percikan api yang banyak dan lumayan besar.

" Menjauhlah dari hadapanku... SEKARAANG! " Teriak Matsunaga.

**DUAAAAR!**

" WAAAAAAAKH! " Teriakku terjatuh di tanah. Aku tak dapat membangunkan tubuhku lagi. Mataku juga tak kuat untuk dibuka lebih lebar lagi.

Apakah ini akhir dari hidupku? Apa beginilah caranya aku mati? Jika memang Kami-sama menakdirkan kematian ini... Aku bersyukur... Karena aku bisa tinggal di dunia ini untuk beberapa waktu... Dan sekarang, mungkin tibalah saatnya aku harus pergi...

Sayonara... Boku no sekai...

**DUAAAAAR!**

" Lemah sekali dia... " Kata Matsunaga sambil meninggalkanku yang tak berdaya ini. Dan kini, mataku mulai terpejam. Entah untuk sementara... Atau selamanya.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Dissa : *tumben dialog lagi? (Ini cuman buat opening and closing ceritanya doang! Isinya ya pake format yang sekarang!)* " Gimana ceritanya? Kacau kaan?! Aku belum pernah bikin ginian sih! "

Motonari : " Menurut saya, 99 persen kacau, 1 persen netral. "

Dissa : " Tuh kan! Motonari aja bilang gitu! Mungkin memang kacau cerita ini! Lagipula cerita ini tokoh utamanya adalah seorang OC! Alias Tsubako Chiba coba! Dan Tsubako ini OC baru dipakai! Sketsanya aja males bikin! Masa' langsung tertera disini? Hahaa... "

Masamune : " Tapi pengalaman pertama is the best loh, Dissa! Berarti juga tooh, Dissa punya 2 OC sekarang! Keren itu! "

Dissa : *teriak* " ITU KALAU ADA DI FF JANIMEEEE! BAKAAA! Dan soal OC itu yaa... Ettou.. Bener juga lu... "

Masamune : " Yeee... Aku cuman ngomong aja biar ada little enjoy nya! "

Dissa : " Oowh ya sudah.. Minna! Plis reviewnyaa! Dissa akan menerima review format apapun! Asal jangan format yang ga bisa dibaca ya! Arrigatou! "


	2. Welcome to Your New Home!

Dissa : " Ohayooou! Yooou! " *triak-triak*

Yukimura : " Dissa-dono.. Jangan lebai deh.. " *sinis*

Dissa : " Dissa kira FF ini ga bakal dapet review. Humph. Tapi taunya ada yang nge-review! Yokatta! "

Motochika : " Tapi itu bukan berarti cerita ini mendadak populer loo.. "

Dissa : " Ayem tempe, tempe! Yang pertama adalah review dari Meaaaa! Iya, Matsunaga memanglah cowok yang sombong dan angkuh! Aku sebenarnya juga ga suka, tapi dia kuakui powernya gede, biar kesannya medeni wae. "

Yukimura : " Serius? Sama aja tuh.. "

Dissa : " Ya beda laah! Tsubako! Kenapa kamu bernama Tsubakoo?! " *nyeret OC Dissa*

Tsubako : " ITU KARNA KAU YANG MEMBERIKU NAMA TSUBAKOOO! " *hajar Dissa dengan 20 hits combo*

Dissa : " Habis.. Ga nerima elu dipanggil TsuT**! "

Tsubako : " Hmph! Itu kan, cuma iseng aja si Mea! "

Dissa : " Yowiss.. Thanks ya! Yang kedua dari GabriMicha Runa! "

Motochika : " Yeee! Runa Lhaphine Suzaku itu menyukai couple MotoMoto! "

Dissa : " Brani banget lu nyebut old pen name nyaa! "

Motochika : " Kaharepkuhu! "

Dissa : " Hmm.. Soal sfx, Dissa masih belum bisa bikin bold, italic, dan kawan satunya itu. Kalo di Iphone memang ga mau! Dia maunya tulisan plain itu. Kesel kan? Kan? "

Yukimura : " INTERNEEEEET! KENAPA KAU MENYIKSA FANFICT DISSA-DONOOOOO! " *nonjok Speedy milik Dissa*

Tsubako : " Ya tanya produsernya dong o'on! "

Yukimura : " KAU BILANG AKU APA TSUBAKOOOO?! " *hajar Tsubako dengan Rekka*

Dissa : " Tapi sekarang, Dissa usahakan biar Thor Runa bisa ngerti sfx nya. Yang sfx bakal Author kasih tanda petik satu ('). Ini sementara doang kok. Kalo dokumennya bisa lagi, akan segera diedit koo.. Yang normal ya.. Normal. "

Motochika : " Oke! Yarou domou, mari kita teriak ke reviewers! "

Anak buah (?) : " ANIKIIIIEH! ARRIGATOU MEA AND RUNAAAA! YEEEEAAAH! "

Dissa : " Bener tuh. Tanpa review kalian, Dissa mungkin akan menghapus habis cerita ini.. "

Yukimura : " And enjoy the story! "

Dissa : *kaget* " HOI! ITU KALIMATKU BERIKUTNYAAA! "

* * *

**MASAMUNE'S P. O. V.**

" Lets go to Odawara! Yeahaa! " Teriakku sambil menaiki kudaku.

**TEP, TEP, TEP..**

" Oi, Kojuurou! Kita ngarah langsung ke Hisahide! Mau? " Tawarku ke Ryuunomigime, Katakura Kojuurou.

" Terserah Masamune-sama! Kono Kojuurou... Siap kapanpun! " Kata Kojuurou.

" Hmph! Alright! DOOM! " Aku menyuruh kudanya lebih cepat lagi. Diikuti pasukan-pasukanku di belakang.

" Kira kira dimana ya, si temee itu? " Kataku pelan sambil mengalihkan pandanganku ke kanan. Lalu ke kiri. Tentu saja aku mau mencari dan langsung menghajar si TEMEE itu! Namun, secara tiba-tiba...

**DUUAAAAAAR!**

" STOOP! What's that? " Tanyaku heran sambil memberhentikan para pasukan.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Welcome to Your New Home!**

" Kojuurou! Apa kau tau apa itu? " Tanyaku, berharap dia mengetahuinya.

" Hmm... " Kojuurou mencari di setiap sudut. Dan saat itu, dia melihat orang berteriak di suatu tempat yang dikelilingi api di mana-mana.

" LARILAAAAH! " Teriak orang tersebut.

" Sebelah situ, Masamune-sama! " Teriak Kojuurou menunjuk orang tersebut. Dan kualihkan pandanganku ke arah yang ditunjuk Kojuurou.

Aku mengguyahkan lidahku, dan berkata sambil menyuruh kudaku berlari.

" PERFECT! HAAA! "

Diikuti para pasukan, aku mengarah ke orang tersebut. Sesampai disana... With a little naughty trick, haa! Aku merebut orang tersebut ke pandanganku.

" Hei! " Bentakku ke orang tersebut.

" WOOOOOAAAAAKH! Omainaa?! " Jeritnya. My God! Aku berhasil membuat dia histeris sangat!

" OSHUU HITTOU, DATE MASAMUNE! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disanaa? " Kataku memperkenalkan sekaligus nanya.

" Apa ada sesuatu disana? " Tanya Kojuurou pula.

" Benar! Si Temee Matsunaga Hisahide! Dia ada disana! Dan masalahnya disana ada seorang gadis yang terperangkap! Bagaimana kalau dia tewas? " Panik orang itu.

" So thats it! Matsunaga! " Seruku kesal.

" Pasti gadis itu nyawanya lenyap sekarang! Dia itu susah dihantam! " Kata Kojuurou.

" Hiks... Padahal aku ingin membantu... Tapi, aku tak bisa... Aku takut! " Kata orang itu lagi.

" Hmm... Maybe, I can help her. " Kata Masamune dalam hati.

" Hufff! Huff! " Orang itu sangat pasrah. Well, sudah pasti a normal villain akan begini kalau keadaannya mendesak.

" Then, I will help! Maksudku, aku akan mengurus Matsunaga! Yeaah! " Kataku orang itu.

" Hontou ni? " Tanya orang itu.

" Begini saja. Aku dan Masamune-sama akan mengurus Hisahide dan gadis itu. Sementara kau cari saja pengungsian yang aman! Semakin lama kau pergi, kau juga korbannya! " Kata Kojuurou.

" Kalian benar-benar akan menyelamatkan dia kan? " Kata orang itu agak khawatir. Dan orang itu langsung mencari pengungsian.

" Tentu saja! I'm a Daimyo! " Sorakku. Kemudian, aku dan Kojuro hendak memasuki wilayah yang dimaksud orang tadi, as we planned, tapi...

**CKREEK!**

" OMAI... JANGAN KIRA AKU INI LEMAAH! "

Gadis itu menyiapkan ropped shuriken ke arah Matsunaga. How bravery are you, lady? Huh?

" Kojuurou! Lebih baik kita amati dulu pertarungan ini! Interesting! " Kataku menghentikan Kojuurou yang mau lewat begitu saja.

Kojuurou baru menyadari kalau ternyata dugaannya salah. Gadis itu melawan. Alone.

" Sugoi! Belum kulihat gadis penantang Matsunaga seperti ini! " Kagum Kojuurou.

Kami berdua pun melihat gadis itu dan Hisahide bertarung.

**CKREEK! DUUAAAAR!**

" Nani? " Teriak gadis itu. Dia rupanya terhempas akan api Temee Matsunaga. Come on, girl! Try it again!

" Masamune-sama! Sepertinya gadis itu berada dala- " Aku sengaja memutus kalimat Kojuurou. Aku sudah tahu apa yang mau ia katakan : DANGER!

" Let it! Justru gadis ini bagus menjadi umpan! "

" Tapi bukannya itu namanya tega ya? " Tanya Kojuurou.

" She's only get a little wound! Kita tak perlu terlalu panik padanya, Kojuurou! Lihat saja muka kegigihan itu. " Kataku agak kasar.

" Ha-haa... " Kata Kojuurou sambil membungkuk hormat ke Masamune.

Gadis itu menyerang dengan combo-combo yang menurutku... Average. Hmm... I'm started to like her, I guess. Tapi sayang, Matsunaga menepis setiap serangannya.

" Baiklah, sepertinya kau takkan dapat sampai kapanpun itu, nak kecil. Meski kegigihanmu itu tinggi, apa gunanya kau melawanku? Jangan sok kuat deh! Padahal kekuatanmu masih terletak di ranking para idiot! "

**GLEEK!**

WHAAT? Matsunaga barusan mengatakan IDIOT pada gadis itu! I can't accept it!

" NAN DATTOOOO?! " Teriak gadis itu kesal.

" STOOOOP! " Teriakku. Dan saat aku hendak kesana...

**GLEB!**

" Masamune-sama! Gadis itu dikelilingi oleh percikan api! Sepertinya jika kau gunakan jurusmu, justru percikan api itu makin ganas! Juga lapang pertarungan akan makin ribut! " Kata Kojuurou mengingatkan. " Lagi pula, Masamune-sama yang bilang kalau kita tak perlu panik! "

" Itu tadi, Kojuurou! Kukira tadi gadis itu berhasil melawan! "

" Sudah, Masamune-sama. Ini percuma saja! "

" HOW DO WE KNOW WHEN WE DONT TRYY? "

" TAPI.. "

" WAAAAAAAKH! " Jerit gadis itu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian...

**DUAAAAAR!**

" Lemah sekali dia... " Kata Hisahide, meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri tak berdaya. Shit! Padahal mau langsung kuhajar dan kucekek-cekek dia!

" MATSUNAGAAAA! " Teriakku kencang.

" Masamune-sama! Lebih baik kita hajar dia lain waktu! Sepertinya... Akan lebih baik pula jika kita cek keadaan gadis itu dulu! " Kata Kojuurou.

" But! Matsunaga wa... MATSUNAGA WAAA! " Teriakku kesal.

" SUDAAAH! " Kojuurou malah headshot kepalaku.

" Cih... " Desahku pelan. " Apa yang kita lakukan sekaraang? " Tanyaku.

" Seperti kau sekarang harus mulai menuruti perkataanku, Masamune-sama. " Kata Kojuurou.

" Kalau begitu, ayo kita periksa. Siapa tau dia hanya siuman. " Kataku.

Aku dan Kojuurou langsung mendekati gadis itu. Meski aku tak kenal dia, sepertinya gadis ini... Akan menjadi orang yang menarik bagiku.

**TEPP!**

" Hmm.. Kojuurou! "

" Haa? "

" Coba kau periksa detak jantungnya! Aku lagi lazy. "

" Haa! Ganbatte masu! "

Kojuurou mendekatkan telinganya ke jantung gadis tersebut.

**DEG DEG.. DEG DEG.. DEG DEG..**

" DIA MASIH HIDUP, MASAMUNE-SAMA! " Teriak Kojuurou.

" She's still alive? Yokatta! " Teriakku.

" Hmm? Tampaknya kau menyukai gadis itu ya? " Tanya Kojuurou sinis.

" Ekh? Dare ka? Aku hanya bersyukur dia baik-baik saja! Masa' kita malah memperburuk orang sih? " Kataku. Sebenarnya aku sedikit bo'ong sih.. Aku lumayan menyukai gadis itu untuk menjadi pasang tempurku selain Kojuurou. Kuharap Kojuurou tidak mengetahui ini!

" Bener juga ya, Masamune-sama! Ya sudah, sekarang kita apakan gadis ini? Sepertinya penduduk di sekitar sini sudah tiada. " Tanya Kojuurou.

Wow.. Nice chance! Mungkin aku bisa mengurus a little ke gadis itu.

" Mari kita rawat dia! " Teriakku.

Kojuurou terdiam 5 detik. Kemudian langsung kaget banget.

" SERIUS KAU AKAN MERAWAT GADIS INI, MASAMUNE-SAMAA?! " Tanya Kojuurou.

" Of course! Gadis ini sepertinya sendirian! Mari kita rawat sementara. " Kataku.

" TAPI, BUKANNYA KITA BISA MENCARI TEMPATNYA DAN- " Aku memotong kata-kata Ryuunomigimeku.

" DON'T MAKE SOME REASONS! I AM OSHUU'S HITTOU! " Teriakku. Nah, Kojuurou pasti tak dapat mencari alasan lagi.

" Ka-kalau begitu... Kita rawat dia! " Teriak Kojuurou.

" Yes! Yes! Finally! " Teriakku dalam hati. Mukaku senang banget mendengar jawaban Kojuurou. Langsung Kojuurou menatapku heran.

" Masamune-sama.. Kenapa? " Tanyanya.

**GLEK!**

" O-oh.. Nande mo nai, Kojuurou! Lets go! Examine her up! Yeah-haa! " Teriakku. Aku mulai mengangkat gadis itu, tapi aku agak keberatan, maka.. Of course..

" Kojuurou! Need some help! "

" Hmm? " Desahnya yang baru hendak keluar dari kawasan.

" Bantu angkat dia dong! Naikkan ke kudaku! " Perintahku.

" Haa! " Kojuurou pun membantuku. Gadis ini kuangkat di atas kudaku, lalu aku membenahkan sedikit tubuhnya, supaya aku bisa duduk sekalian di kudaku.

" STRAIGHT TO OSHUU! " Teriakku keras.

" HAAAAA! " Teriak yang lain. Lalu, kami semua mengarah ke tanah asal kami, Oshuu.

" Matsunaga.. I'll revenge you! TEMEE! " Kataku dalam hati.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, sesampai di Oshuu, tepatnya di dojoku..

" STOOP! " Teriakku.

**TEP.**

" Kojuurou. Angkat gadis ini ke ranjang. Sementara aku yang akan merawatnya. Okay? "

" Haii, Masamune-sama! Kono Kojuurou, isshouni anata wa ganbari masu! " Kata Kojuurou. Segera Kojuurou melakukan tugasnya yang cukup berat itu.

Sementara aku, aku menyiapkan sebaskom air panas dan kain untuk mengompres gadis itu.

" Young lady.. Hope u'll be alright. " Kataku dalam hati.

* * *

**TSUBAKO'S MINDS P. O. V.**

Sekarang aku berada di pintu menuju akhirat. Yaa... Aku selamanya menjadi gadis yang normal. Sepertinya, impianku terhempas sekarang. Benar saja apa kata orang itu. Aku lemah... Selamat tinggal, dunia. Dan selamat datang, kehidupan baruku.

" TSUBAKO! KAU TAK BOLEH BERHENTI SEKARAANG! "

Haa? Suara siapa itu? Aku menoleh kesana-kemari mencari sumber suara.

" Kau tak perlu mengetahui siapa aku! Karena tubuhku ini takkan terlihat. " Kata suara itu.

" Owh. Warui na.. " Kataku pelan.

" Daijoubu! Wajar saja... " Kata suara itu.

" Hehe.. Jadi, apa maksudmu aku tak boleh berhenti? "

" Tentu saja tidak! Kau tidak lemah tau! Lihatlah dirimu! Kau adalah seseorang yang gigih! Sosok sepertimu tak boleh mati! "

**GLEEK!**

" Tapi... Musuh itu... Maksudku, Matsunaga! Dia sangat su- "

" Aku mengerti itu, Tsubako. Namun, jika kau menyerah, dunia akan semakin hancur! Hanya kegigihanmu yang bisa mengalahkannya! "

" Aku sudah tak yakin lagi! Keyakinanku sudah patah! Aku ingin keluar dari impianku! Lagipula orang itu benar.. AKU ADALAH SEORANG IDIOT! AKU INI SOK KUAT SAJA! DAN AKHIRNYA AKU MENJADI KORBAN YANG PERCUMA! " Aku menahan tangisku.

" TAK BOLEEEH! TSUBAKO! KAU BUKANLAH SEORANG IDIOT! JANGAN RENDAHI DIRIMU SENDIRI! KAU HANYA MEMERLUKAN PENGALAMAN! "

**GLEEK!**

" Pengalaman? " Tanyaku pelan.

" PENGALAMAN YANG BANYAK, KEYAKINAN YANG KEKAL, DAN KEGIGIHAN YANG KUAT! JIKA KAU MENGGABUNGNYA, KAU AKAN MENCAPAI IMPIANMU! MESKI KAU PERNAH GAGAL, COBALAH TERUS HINGGA KAU BERHASIL! "

Woow... Aku terkejut. Suara ini sangat memotivasi, tapi...

" Bagaimana caranya? "

" Oleh karena itu, Tsubako! Kau harus tetap hidup! Hidupmu akan lebih bagus, aku yakin. "

Aku terdiam sejenak. Mataku menajam, tanganku makin mengepal. Tubuhku turut kutegapkan.

" Benar juga! Aku masih harus hidup! Aku hanya memerlukan latihan dengan musuh yang cukup tangguh. Aku harus mencarinya! Supaya... Aku bisa mencapai impianku! " Kataku dalam hati.

" BAIKLAH! AKU BERJANJI! Aku akan membanggakan diriku! Dan warga negaraku! " Kataku senang. Pintu kehidupan dunia terbuka, kemudian aku memasukinya.

* * *

**TSUBAKO'S NORMAL P. O. V.**

Kubuka mataku. Aku melihat keadaan sekitarku. Sepertinya ini bukan rumahku... Sepertinya juga bukan rumah tetangga atau temanku. Hah? Aku terbaring di atas ranjang kain dan dikompres? Berarti harusnya ada orang di dalam dojo ini!

" Ore wa doko? " Tanyaku. Tiba-tiba saja...

**TEPP! TEPP! TEPP! TEPP!**

" Hmm! Rupanya kau sudah sadar ya, young lady? " Tanya seseorang.

" Huh? " Kagetku.

Aku menoleh ke pintu masuk. Dan ternyata orang itu ternyata tak hanya satu! Tapi dua! Yang satu berambut coklat, menggunakan penutup mata di mata kanannya. Dia menggunakan hakama putih birunya. Yang satu lagi rambutnya coklat juga, namun coklat yang lebih tua. Ada bekas lecet di sebelah kiri mukanya. Bajunya coklat, ada garis birunya sedikit. Celananya mungkin bewarna krem. Dia lebih tinggi dari orang yang satunya.

Hei... Kurasa aku mengenal kedua orang ini... Sepertinya dia bernama Date Masamune. Dan yang satunya itu, Kata... Kata.. Kataku... Siapa ya yang satunya?

" A-anata wa? " Tanyaku heran.

" Oshuu Hittou! Date Masamune! " Kata orang yang berpenutup mata itu. Kan! Masamune namanya!

" Washi wa ryuunomigime! Katakura Kojuurou! Yoroshiku! " Kata orang yang ternyata namanya Katakura Kojuurou itu.

" Ke-kenapa? Kenapa aku ada disini? "

" Kami menemukanmu saat kau melawan Matsunaga! " Kata Masamune.

" Owh.. Tapi kenapa aku disini? Kukira aku masih berada di Odawara? "

" Well.. Nanti saja kita membahas itu, young lady! The important is.. " Masamune berdehem dan teriak. :

" WELCOME TO OSHUU! YOUR NEW HOME! "

**GLEEK!**

Apa yang dia bilang barusan? My.. New... Home?!

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

Dissa : " Yoosh! Ini chapter 2 nyaa! "

Motochika : " Sepertinya, cerita ini agak ga jelas ya, Dissa? "

Dissa : " Mungkin.. Dissa kan memang agak baka kalo bikin ginian! Hiks.. "

Yukimura : " Jangan depresi dong! Kau pasti bisa! "

Dissa : " Hnn... Semoga. Minat untuk review ga, minna? Kalau bisa, jangan jadi silent readers disini! Onegai jimasu! Beri Dissa beberapa masukan yaa~ "


	3. The Truth of Masamune's Feeling!

Yukimura : "UWOOOOOOH! SANADA YUKIMURA! DISINIIIIII!"

Masamune : "Yuki, hati-hati capslockmu jebol."

Yukimura : "BIARIIIIIIN! SAYA SENANG SESUATU YANG BESAR! SEPERTI API KOBARAN SEMANGAT SAYAAA!" *mencet asal keyboard nya* "DHDOVDLAKZFBSKOCNKASJIEI!"

Masamune : "Teks macam apa itu?" *sinis*

Motonari : "FF nya Dissa mendapat review lagi rupanya. Dari...

Masamune : "Mea-san. Katanya, FF Dissa bagus gara-gara appearance gw "

Dissa : *tiba-tiba muncul* "YEEEEY! ARRIGATOU MEAAAAAA!"

Motonari : "Sialan kau. Napa kau muncul lagi, brengsyek?"

Dissa : "Ini FF siapa?"

Motonari : "Elu..."

Dissa : "KENAPA PROTEEEEES?"

Motonari : *langsung speechless*

Masamune : "Update ya? Itu tergantung nasibnya Dissa aja! Kalo dia males, pasti cuman denger lagu, terutama OST BSR kita! Dan mungkin dia sambil WA, BBM, dan gaming."

Yukimura : "BENAR! NTAR KALO DIA RAJIN, FF BAKAL JALAAAN!"

Motonari : "Ki Mura, capslockmu ntar jebol beneren kapok lu!"

Yukimura : "KAGAK KER!"

Dissa : "Dan saya masih bingung soal reviewnya Guest. Maaf ya, tapi di genrenya sudah tertulis dengan jelas kalau temanya Adventure yaa~ ini bukan Humor, tapi Hules!"

Motonari : "Dissa tidak menyinggung anda kok, tapi memang jelas sudah tulisannya."

Dissa : "Bener kata Mouri. Tapi ga papa koo, kalau anda memang tak mengerti. Dissa juga ngerti kalo anda misalnya ga ngerti. Yaa? Dakedo, Thanks reviewnya yaa~"

Yukimura : *ngetik asal* "GRDJKR BEKAKX JDSJBEONBAKKAPDANAO!"

Dissa : *jawsdrop sebentar* "Nah, langsung saja masuk ke Chapter 3 ya! Langsung kita mulai dengan P. O. V. nya Tsubako-san!"

Motonari : "WOOOI! REPIEW DARI RUNA-NIISAN BELOM DIBALAAAS! YOPO TOH KOWEWEER?!" *marah*

Dissa : "Lu inget cuma gargar dia fans mu kan?"

Motonari : *nelen ludah* "Eh! Ma-mana bisa! Memang ada tulisannya de sonong!"

Dissa : "Ya wes... Iya, Runa-niisan, kadang-kadang internetnya bisa, kadang ngga. Makanya ada yang pake ada yang ga! Stress kan saya?"

Masamune : "Always stresssed, honestly r u?"

Dissa : "Karep deh.. Yeey! Alurnya mulai masuuk! Makaciih..."

Yukimura : *masih ngetik asal* "SDHSN JAJDMNBDFKM. DJFMLENBMABDJ!"

All : *facepalm* "YUKI..." *MasMun mematikan caps Yuki*

Yukimura : "Bener tuh, Masamune-dono! Jangan mentang-ntang Tsubako di rumahmu, lu bisa layani dia kaya Megohime!" *nunjuk-nunjuk sarkastika*

Masamune : "Yee... Menekedele brooh! Itu tergantung.. DIYA!" *nunjuk Dissa*

Dissa : *mojok* "Oke! Langsung aje ke POV Tsubakoo! Dan mulai sekarang, FF ini pake sarannya Mea eaaa! Jadi tanda perik dan kalimat ga di spasi lagii!"

* * *

**Chapter 3 : The Truth of Masamune's Feeling!**

**GLEEK!**

Benarkah yang Masamune bilang barusan kalau tempatnya adalah... My new home?

"Ini... Rumah baru? Kuu..?" Tanyaku.

"Tadi kami mencari penduduk di sekitar Odawara, tapi kata Kojuurou, mereka sudah menghilang dan lari duluan ke pengungsian. So, we brought you here." Jelasnya.

Kemudian Kojuurou membisikkan kalimat ke Masamune yang aku tak mengerti. Lagian aku ini bukan peramal tauu! Masa' aku ngerti bisikan mereka?

"So, young lady.. Masih merasa kurang baik?" Tanya Masamune tiba-tiba.

"Ooh... Ore wa.. Daijoubu na.." Kataku terbata-bata. "Hanya saja, aku butuh sedikit makanan." Desahku kemudian.

"Makanan? Boleh saja. Kojuurou! Siapkan lobak-lobak kebunmu dan berbagai panenan lain! Bikinkan sup! For this young lady." Pinta Masamune.

"Haa!" Kojuurou segera keluar dan melakukan tugasnya. Sementara itu, Masamune jalan ke belakang ranjang kain yang kutiduri. Sepertinya dia mau ke ruangan belakang sana, namun secara tiba-tiba...

"Hei." Katanya.

"WAAAAAKH!" Jelas sekali aku terkejut akan sapaannya! Siapa coba yang takkan terkejut jika ada orang yang mengarahkan kepalanya ke hadapannya langsung?

"I want to ask you! Tidak cukup banyak sih, tapi bisa dibilang average." Kata Masamune.

"Kau mau menanyaiku? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Sudah, jawab saja. Mungkin aku bisa mengenalmu sedikit demi sedikit, young lady."

"Hmmm..."

"So what's ur name? Name always asked first." Tanya Masamune. Dia menanyakan namaku toh?

"Watashi wa Tsubako Chiba desu! Panggil saja... Tsubako-san." Jawabku agak deg-degan. Aku sepertinya berkenalan dengan seorang artis yang terkenal... Maksudku, Daimyou dengan orang biasa, bukannya itu cukup menarik?

"Tsubako? Harusnya namamu itu bukan pakai O, tapi I. Kata orang, Tsubaki itu artinya bunga kamelia warna kuning." Kata Masamune.

"Ya ampun! Bukannya cuman beda 1 huruf?"

"Ya gapapa dong! Aku kan cuman bilang harusnya! No meant that you must do it, Tsubako-san."

Ngyaaa.. Berbicara langsung dengan Masamune, sang Daimyo yang terkenal akan bahasa campuran englishnya yang keren, rasanya luar biasa! Aku... Aku...

"So that's it." Jawabku simpel. Kemudian, Masamune melepaskan senyumnya padaku.

"Next! How old are you?" Tanya Masamune.

"Umm... Sekarang sih, 19 tahun ya... 1 bulan lagi umurku akan memasuki 20." Jawabku.

"Soka.. Aku lebih tua darimu sedikit. Twenty One."

"Berarti... Aku harus memanggilmu Masamune-niisan kan?"

"Ekkh?" Muka Sang Dokuganryuu agak tak senang mendengarnya. Tapi yang kubilang ini benar, kan? Orang yang lebih tua bagaikan kakak kita sendiri, maka kita panggil nii-san.

"Tosta?" Tanyaku.

"Hmm! But, I don't like that, Tsubako-san. Call me Dokuganryuu. Just Dokuganryuu." Kata Masamune tegas. Doku.. Ganryuu?!

"Tapi... Kenapa? Bukannya akan lebih baik jika kupanggil niisan? Kau kan lebih tua."

"Yaah... Itu sih hak aku kaleek!"

"Hoo. Hakmu? Keren juga.." Tanggapku pelan.

"Well then. Kau ini tinggal sendiri..? Atau bagaimana?"

**GLEEEK!**

Haruskah aku menjawab ini? Bagaimana ya? Aku memutar-mutar kedua jemari telunjukku. Sementara itu, Dokuganryuu menatapku agak heran. Mukaku terlihat agak kecewa.

"Whats wrong, Tsubako-san?!" Tanya Dokuganryuu sambil menepuk pundakku agak keras.

"AKKH.." Aku agak tersentak. Lalu, aku merasa... Kalau sepertinya.. Aku harus menjelaskan ini.

"Orang tuaku... Mati..."

"WHAT? DIED?" Tanya Dokuganryuu.

"Karena perang Odawara..." Lanjutku menahan sedikit tangis.

"Oh, Sorry bout that." Tanggap Dokuganryuu yang berusaha menenangkanku.

"Daijoubu na... Lagipula akan banyak korban yang tewas saat peperangan terjadi kan?" Kataku.

"Ha..."

"Saat itu tak hanya orang tuaku, ya know? Termasuk saudara laki-lakiku, pamanku, oji-san, wa obaa-san! Aku sekarang benar-benar... Kesepian... Hanya Tuhan-lah yang bisa menemaniku sekarang... Washi wa hitori da..." Lanjutku.

**TIK... TIK... TIK...**

Tanpa kusadari, air mataku menetes satu demi satu. Sangat sedih dari yang awalnya berkeluarga, menjadi sendirian. Dokuganryuu makin kaget mendengarku.

"Sayang sekali, Tsubako-san... That's why you're challenged Matsunaga?" Tanya Dokuganryuu. Dan aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, maukah nanti kau menggunakan your new home untuk latihan?" Tanya Dokuganryuu lagi dengan senyum sarkastik.

**GLEEK!**

Wha? Dokuganryuu? Seriuskah kau?

"Tapi, apa serius kau memperbolehkan? Kan rumah ini milik-"

**TEEP!**

Masamu, eh, maksudku Dokuganryuu, menepuk pundakku.

"Not anymore, Tsubako-san. Kau bisa menggunakan rumahku sebagai apapun yang kau suka." Katanya.

Aah... Dokuganryuu baik sekali! Tapi, kenapa ya dia melayaniku seperti itu? Aku kan bukan daimyou seperti dia.

"Well then." Jawabku dengan senyum polos. Dokuganryuu pun membalas senyumku. Senyumnya itu... Bagaikan... Dewa yang turun begitu saja... Ngyaa~

"Kau menggunakan ropped shuriken, kan? Seranganmu yang 20 hits combo itu keren! Belum lagi dengan air shurikenmu itu!" Tanya Dokuganryuu.

"Haa." Jawabku asal. Dan kemudian aku mencerna kembali omongan Dokuganryuu. Langsung saja aku terkejut.

"Ekh? Kau mengetahui semua seranganku?!" Tanyaku heran.

"Kan aku melihatmu saat berperang dengan Matsunaga, Tsubako-saan!"

"Oh iya juga, siih." Kataku agak nge-blush.

"Tapi kenapa kau mendobel huruf p nya? Bukannya rope itu hanya menggunakan 1 huruf p?"

"Oh itu.. Biar unik saja!" Aku kemudian tersenyum lebar ke Dokuganryuu. Dan Dokuganryuu membalasnya! Ngyaa.. Senyum itu bagaikan dewa... Seperinya yang kubilang sebelumnyaa~ AAKH! Dan entah kenapa sekarang... Aku jadi ingin..

**BRAAK!**

"MASAMUNE-SAMAA!" Teriak Kojuurou yang membuka pintu dojo lebih lebar itu. Kami berdua langsung bertingkah seperti biasanya.

"Nan da, Kojuurou? Are u f***ing me?" Ketus Dokuganryuu.

"Oh, nai, Masamune-sama! Tapi, ada kabar pertarungan. Besok kita akan bertempur melawan klan Tokugawa di Mikatagahara!" Seru Kojuurou.

"Hah? Pertarungan?" Tanyaku.

"Haa! Tokugawa ingin menunjukkan seberapa mampunya mereka untuk menunjukkan kekuatan ikatan pada kita!" Lanjut Kojuurou.

"Ki... Zuna?!" Kataku pelan.

"Okay, Kojuurou! Thanks. Tokugawa juga akan jadi persiapan Revenge Matsunaga kita! Dan kurasa, Tsubako-san akan ikut pertarungan ini!" Seru Dokuganryuu sambil menunjukkanku di hadapan Kojuurou.

**GLEK!**

Aku terkejut. Yang benar saja si Dokuganryuu bilang seperti itu! Sebenarnya dia ini kenapa sih? Haha.. Aneh tapi boleh juga. Kojuurou yang mendengar ucapan Masamune terkejut juga.

"Kau serius, Masamune-sama? Tokugawa itu kuat! Jangan bercanda! Dia kan, baru dalam proses pemulihan! Bukannya dia harus istirahat sampai benar-benar pulih?" Tanya Kojuurou panjang.

"Tenang saja! Gadis ini... Aku yakin tekadnya keras sekali. Dia takkan mungkin jatuh begitu saja! Memangnya itu ciri seorang Daimyou?" Jelas Dokuganryuu membelaku.

"Memang keras sih, keras, Masamune-sama! Tapi masa' dia langsung diikutkan peperangan yang jangka waktu istirahatnya hanya 1 hari?! Dia ini belum cukup! Anda sudah GILA ATO STRESS YA, MASAMUNE-SAMAA?!" Kata Kojuurou menekan kata-kata terakhirnya.

**CREEK..**

Dokuganryuu menyiapkan satu pedangnya, lalu mengarahkannya ke Kojuurou.

"SHUT UUP! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING, KOJUUROU!" Teriak Masamune kesal.

"Aakh..." Kojuurou terdiam. Dia tak menerima sekaligus takut akan Dokuganryuu.

"TSUBAKOO! INI KESEMPATANMU!"

Apa? Suara apa itu? Bukan dari mulut Dokuganryuu, apalagi Kojuurou! So.. Wha..

"MASUKLAH KE PIKIRANMU, TSUBAKO! SEKARAANG!"

**SYUUUT~**

* * *

**TSUBAKO'S MIND P. O. V.**

"Heei! Siapa yang berteriak itu?! Kau sudah gila?" Tanyaku.

"Aku... Yang tidak terlihat itu looh! Aku beritahu kamu ya, Tsubako!" Oh, rupanya.. Suara yang waktu itu!

"Apa memangnya yang mau kau beri tahu?" Tanyaku.

"Lebih baik kau ikut perang ini! Daripada kau tidak mendapat pengalaman lagi, tauu.. Nanti, kau harus latihan keras!"

"Yaa.. Tapi..."

"Aku tak mau mendengar ocehanmu, Tsubako! Kesempatan takkan muncul dua kali kan? Banggakan dirimu sendiri.."

Hmm... Suara ini memang motivasinya tinggi! Kesempatan takkan muncul untuk kedua kalinya!

"Baiklah. Aku akan ikut.." Tegasku.

"Gitu dong! Itulah Tsubako yang aku kenal!"

Hehee... Yoosh! Tsubako Chiba! Akan melaju ke Mikatagahara! Aku takkan menyerah!

* * *

**TSUBAKO'S NORMAL P. O. V.**

Aku membuka mataku. Dokuganryuu dan Kojuurou menatap heran diriku.

"Ada apa, Tsubako? Kenapa kau memejamkan matamu begitu lama?" Tanya Dokuganryuu.

Perlahan, aku berdiri. Kutegakkan tubuhku, dan mengambil ropped shurikenku yang tertera di sebelah ranjang. Dokuganryuu dan Kojuurou menatapku heran.

"Tsubako? Kau belum pulih kan?" Cemas Kojuurou.

"Sekarang tak ada kata lemah pada diriku lagi!" Seruku.

"Huh?" Desah Dokuganryuu dan Kojuurou heran.

"Aku akan ikut pertempuran itu... Dan akan kupastikan..."

**SREEK!**

"AKU MENANG!" Seruku keras sambil tersenyum.

"Well that's it..." Puji Masamune. Kojuurou hanya menganga sedikit. Aku tersenyum, dan menunggu respon Kojuurou.

"Cih.. Sekarang dia malah jadi pengikut keras kepala!" Seru Kojuurou agak kesal, tapi sambil melampiaskan senyumnya.

"Hoo... Gitulah saya!" Kataku sambil memutar-mutar ropped shuriken kananku.

"Eh, chotto... Aku sampai lupa makannya Tsubako!" Panik Kojuurou.

"Haa?" Aku menunjukkan muka terkejut. Dokuganryuu hanya geleng-geleng.

"Baka Kojuurou! Cepaat!" Bentaknya sok memarahi. Lalu, aku dan Dokuganryuu cekikik bebarengan. Kojuurou lari ke luar dan kembali melakukan tugasnya.

"BHAKA KOJUURHOOW! CHEPYAAT!" Cibirku mengikuti Dokuganryuu. Lalu aku terduduk di ranjang sambil ngakak-ngakakan bareng Dokuganryuu.

"Hmph! Tsubako, kau ada saja.." Komentar Masamune.

* * *

**KOJUUROU'S P. O. V.**

"Kok bisa lupa toh saya?" Kata Kojuurou yang kemudian memotong lobak menjadi beberapa potongan.

**TEEP. TEEP. TEEP.**

Potongan lobakku terhenti. Hmm.. Firasatku terhadap Masamune-sama kok tidak beres ya? Daritadi, gadis itu ia bela. Rasanya.. Ada..

EKHEM! Kau tak boleh begitu, Kojuurou! Masamune-sama takkan mungkin menggantikan rasa cintanya yang besar dari MegoHime ke gadis itu kan? Sayangnya sih, MegoHime sudah meninggal.. Andai belum meninggal, Masamune-sama pasti akan menyebut namanya terus! Hmph! Bontenmaru..

Tapi.. Rasanya aneh juga kalau Masamune-sama tidak mencintai.. AAH! KOJUUROU! JANGAN PIKIRKAN ITU LAGI! FOKUUS! Aku kembali fokus memotong lobak-lobak itu.

* * *

**MASAMUNE'S P. O. V.**

Sekarang ini sore hari. Sepertinya jam 5 . Oh God, Why the time through us so fast? Hmph, alright! Aku saat ini bersama young lady yang kini akrab kusapa Tsubako. Aku mengajaknya ke ruang kosong di belakang dojoku! Exact! That's my exercise room!

"Lady Tsubako, here... It.. Is..." Kataku sambil menunjukkan ruangan itu.

"Uwoo... Sugoi!" Jerit Tsubako bukan main.

"Kau bisa latihan disini kapan saja! Berlatihlah dengan kehendakmu, heh?" Kataku.

"Owh.. Really?" Tanya Tsubako.

"Tentu saja! Tapi jangan lupakan tidurmu ya.." Godaku pelan. Tsubako pun mengangguk agak ketakutan mendengar godaanku ini!

"Aku akan menurutimu, Dokuganryuu!" Teriak Tsubako semangat. Tsubako mulai melakukan latihannya.

"Then, I'll leave u for a while." Pamitku meninggalkan Tsubako untuk latihannya.

"Jaa ne!" Seru Tsubako semangat. Kemudian, kulihat dia sebentar. Dia mengontrol ropped shurikennya dengan putaran yang dahsayat.

"HAAH! HIYAAH! SOREE! HAAAH!"

"Hmph." Aku menapakkan kakiku, perlahan aku meninggalkannya.

Aku berjalan menuju depan dojo, dan kemudian duduk di atas tangganya. Dan sekarang... Kalau aku boleh jujur... Ekhem! That lady, I mean, Tsubako, aku menyukainya. Tapi, tentu saja aku masih mencintai MegoHime! Aku takkan melupakannya! Dan gadis itu... Yeah, kalian berdua adalah gadis yang memotivasi hidupku. Thank you, omai na futari...

**PUKK.**

"MASAMUNE-SAMAA!"

**GLEK!**

Suara itu, dan menepuk pundakku barusan, apa itu Kojuurou? Bahkan aku sampai termenung memikirkan hal tadi! God, Am I crazy?

"Kucari kau di dalam dojo tak ada! Ternyata kau ada di sini! Kemana saja kau sejak jam 2 tadi, Masamune-sama?" Panik Kojuurou.

Whaa..? Benar sih, tadi aku mengajak Tsubako keliling kebun Oshuu, dan tak disangka aku mengelilinginya selama 3 jam. Aku bahkan hampir melupakan Kojuurou!

"Aku... Aku..." Gumamku pelan.

"Ini serius, Masamune-sama! Aku hampir merasa kehilangan tuanku sendiri, kau tau? Jangan bilang, Masamune-sama kencan dengan Tsubako!" Sentaknya keras.

**GLEEK!**

"A Date? Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu pada gadis yang belum kukenal jelas?" Kataku. Yep, aku berusaha menutupi perasaanku padanya. Sorry, Kojuurou..

"Lalu kenapa Tsubako hilang juga?" Tanya Kojuurou makin heran.

"Apa salahnya kalau aku mengajak dia keliling? Apa salahnya juga aku memperkenalkan Oshuu padanya?" Teriakku agak kesal. Mataku menatap Kojuurou sadis. "KOJUUROU! MASA' AKU BERKURUNG SEHARIAN DI DOJO HAAH? I'M BORED! TOTALLY BORED! YA KNOW THAT RIGHT?!"

"Aakh?" Kojuurou terkejut mendengar teriakkanku ini. Apa aku... Terlalu menekannya?

"Kalau begitu, kono Kojuurou, wakai masta.." Kojuurou menghormatiku, lalu menapakkan kakinya memasuki dojo.

**TEPP.**

"Tapi.. Lain kali, jangan pergi tanpa pamit." Ingat Kojuurou sejenak, kemudian kembali berjalan.

Fyuuh~ Syukurlah Kojuurou tidak mengetahuinya. Aku menghembus nafasku perlahan.. Lalu aku berkata pelan pada diriku sendiri.

"Tsubako... My second girl.."

_To be continued..._

* * *

Tsubako : "WAAAAH! WAAAH! NAPA ADEGANKU KAYAK LAGI STRAIGHT KE MASAMUNE SIIIH?!" *membuat naskah jadi gulungan bola*

Dissa : "Hehee! Namanya aja parodi nak! Sabar yee.." *kena lempar gulungan Tsubako* "HEEI! SKENARIONYA CAPEK-CAPEK DI PRINT TAUNYAA!"

Masamune : "Dissa! Kau membuat sejarahnya totally wrong! Masa' MegoHime sudah itu sih?"

Dissa : "INI GA NGIKUT SEJARAH ASLI OKEE?!"

Tsubako : "Aku ga begitu yakin pasangan ini banyak yang suka.." *muter-muter jari*

Dissa : "Minna! Reviewnya duumz! Kritik adalah yang paling saya butuhkan! Soalnya saya ini terlalu kehumoran.. Ne?"


End file.
